O lobo e o fogo
by kakuchi.mustang
Summary: tudo estava normal para o coronel mustang, até uma misteriosa garota aparecer em sua vida....RoyxOC
1. The serial killer

**The serial killer**

Era um dia ensolarado de verão na Central, todos os subordinados do Coronel Mustang se encontravam em seus devidos e monótonos trabalhos de sempre. Já o coronel, encontrava-se em uma de suas diárias sonecas do dia, dormia com sua cabeça apoiada a mão sobre a mesa, mas, seu sono não durou mais tempo, pois a tenente Hawkeye entrara correndo na sala, parecia ter descoberto algo.

-Coronel! - chamou ela pelo adormecido logo acordou pelo susto encarando-a.

-O que foi Primeira-tenente? – perguntou o moreno esfregando o rosto sonolento.

-Encontramos o Serial Killer, ele está num beco com seu cúmplice, parece ser perigoso chegar perto deles, estão armados. – informou a loira em posição de continência.

Num movimento rápido, Mustang se levanta de sua cadeira, pega seu casaco negro e anda em direção para a porta.

-Tenente, me leve até lá. Vocês vêm junto! – ordenou o alquimista já na porta.

Todos os tenentes se preparam para a "batalha" e acompanham até o local desiguinado, já começava a anoitecer quando saíram.

Após alguns minutos, o Coronel se encontrava na rua do tal beco onde o criminoso se encontra, saiu do carro e entrou em um lugar estreito e úmido onde deu de cara com os dois. Riza e Havoc posicionaram em posição de tiro um em cada lado de Mustang.

-Rendam-se, cercamos vocês, não tem para onde ir. – Roy apresentava uma postura autoritária e calma, sorria como se já tivesse ganhado o jogo.

-É mesmo? Não percebi. – debochou um dos criminosos, fazendo Mustang tirar seu sorriso e botar uma cara séria e impaciente.

-Cuidado com o q-

De repente, um vulto sai entre os militares indo em direção aos dois suspeitos, era rápida demais para ver de quem se tratava, mas esta logo derrubou o homem do lado direito com uma voadora forte, em seguida, foi contra o The tal pessoa misteriosa, em um rápido movimento, jogou o grandalhão no chão usou alquimia igualmente ao de Edward, para surpresa do Coronel, por fim , usou a arma que o criminoso usava para prender-lhe a mão no chão.

Sem perceber, Roy encontrava-se na mira do segundo criminoso, que claro, iria atirar. A garota, foi o que deduziu o moreno, ao ver a situação que encontrava o Alquimista que pra azar, estava sem suas luvas na mão, correu em direção a ele, posicionando em sua frente, levando o tiro. Isso deixou todos confusos, mas isso salvou o militar.

A Primeira-tenente dois um tiro tirando a arma das mãos do criminoso. A estranha garota deu um salto parando em cima de um prédio, o que deixou todos pasmos. Ela então fixou o olhar em Mustang, que fez o mesmo.

Ela era uma garota com aparência mais ou menos 19 para 20 anos. Cabelos castanhos claros eram longos, mas estavam presos. Seus orbes eram de uma cor viva como o azul do céu que realçava sua pela clara e macia que possuía. Sua roupa lembrava muito a do Envy, a única diferença é que usava uma curta camiseta negra com um casaco em manga cinza por cima, o resto era igual.

Logo de início, ele achou que ela fosse um Homúnculo, mas se enganou após ver uma coisa muito interessante... Duas orelhinhas de lobo. Orelhinhas de Lobo?! Este ficou assustado ao ver que para sua visão era uma linda quimera.

Sua visão sobre a jovem durou pouco, pois esta desapareceu pelos prédios acima. Já era de noite e precisava dar o relatório do ocorrido. Isto deixou o Coronel com um pouco de raiva.

-O senhor está bem? – perguntou a Riza, fazendo ele sair de seus pensamentos.

-Nunca estive melhor. – respondeu.

-Quem era ela, coronel? – foi à vez de Havoc perguntar.

-É o que eu quero saber! – bradou já impaciente – Subtenente Fallman.

-Sim coronel!

-Quero que descubra quem era ela, de onde veio, porque nos ajudou e, o mais importante...como ela sabe usar uma alquimia igual ao do Alquimista de Aço. – ordenou sério e determinado em descobrir a identidade misteriosa da "quimera".

-Sim senhor Coronel! – o subtenente bateu continência e saiu de perto do grupo para começar sua investigação.

Roy bufou de cansaço, olhou o relógio e viu que seu turno terminara. Despediu-se dos outros e tomou rumo ao caminho de seu apartamento, precisa pensar em tudo o que aconteceu neste dia, que, irá mudar um pouco sua vida pela frente.


	2. Duvidosa identidade

**Gente só pra lembrar, deixem reviews e se ñ estiver bom , ou tem algo faltando me digam que posso melhorar. Comecei a escrever a pouco tempo.**

**CAP 2 - DUVIDOSA IDENTIDADE**

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, abriu a porta e jogou seu casaco em cima do sofá. Estava cansado, o que acontecera no dia foi muito agitado para ele, e o pior, não fez nada.

Foi para o banheiro, despiu-se, e começou seu banho. Pensava...pensava em descobrir quem era ela, uma linda jovem, com habilidades superiores de um humano.

Ele quebrava a cabeça com isso, porque, não é todo dia que se vê uma moça bonita e estranha aparecer do nada e ajudar militares que ela nem conhece, né?

E aquele tiro que ela levou? Parecia que não havia se importado em levar um tiro no lugar de outra pessoa, mas por qual motivo? Será que ela também queria proteger Mustang? Era isso que estava deixando louco o nosso Coronel.

Após terminar o banho, o moreno vestiu-se para dormir e jogou-se em sua enorme cama de casal que possuía em seu quarto e adormeceu.

(.........)

Na sala militar onde os subordinados de Mustang se encontravam, pairava um ar de curiosidade da identidade da tal moça. Fallman fora encarregado de investigar a identidade dela e informar ao Coronel assim que descobrir alguma coisa .

Roy acabou entrar na sala bufando, parece que não dormiu bem na noite passada.

-Fallman, descobriu algo? – perguntou de pé em frente a mesa do subordinado.

- Nada Coronel. – respondeu

Após ouvir a resposta o alquimista dirigiu-se até sua mesa, sentou-se e começou seu trabalho diário. Aquela visão dele provocava espanto em seus companheiros presentes na sala.

- Por que desejas tanto saber quem é ela, coronel? – perguntou Riza indiferente sem tirar a atenção de seu trabalho.

- Se alguém desconhecido e estranho, saísse do nada, lutasse com os criminosos nos favorecendo em um certo ponto, com aparência de uma quimera e em seguida desaparecer, você não iria querer saber quem é , Tenente Hawkeye? – ele agora já estava com seu típico tom de voz sarcastico.

-Sim, mas é qu-

- Por isso mesmo! – interrompeu ele para espanto da loira.

Depois disso todos voltaram aos seus trabalhos. Já viram que o Coronel tinha acordado com o pé esquerdo.

Duas horas se passaram e já era a hora do almoço para todos os militares do quartel, Roy e seus companheiros se encontravam todos em uma mesa comendo calmamente, parece que aquele clima pesado de horas atrás saiu de perto deles.

- Até que aquela moça era gostosa... – comentou Breda enchendo a boca de comida.

- Verdade...mas não podemos "pegar" ela...eu no entanto não pego quimeras. – dessa vez foi Havoc que falou, parece que estavam com segundas intenções para a garota.

- É mas, se ela não fosse quimera, você pegava, num pegava? – essa deixou Havoc na duvida e meio...excitado. Breda e suas conversas de mulheres.

- Eu...quer dizer, eu...

- Se vocês não pararem que essa conversa idiota e sem futuro, irei incinera-los. – falou ameaçadoramente Mustang. Aquele assunto o deixava com raiva. Não gostava o fato daquela moça o ter feito um "inútil" ontem e virar o assunto do dia para eles. – vamos voltar ao trabalho, ainda temos muita coisa para fazer.

Todos levantaram-se da mesa, saíram do refeitório e pelo corredor, iam andando de volta para o escritório. No caminho, todos se deparam com uma certa pessoa conhecida e seu acompanhante.

- Fullmetal, que bom revelo. – iniciou Mustang

- O mesmo. – devolveu em um tom cínico e raivoso o baixinho.

- Ah, olá Alphonse.

- Olá Coronel.

- Só para lembrar...não se esqueça que temos de fazer a escolta do desfile depois de amanha, em do Aço.

- Ah não Coronel, não posso, eu...

- Se você não for, estará desobedecendo uma ordem superior, saiba que posso prendê-lo por isso, ok? – sorrio Roy de um jeito que só ele pode fazer quando fica satisfeito ou dá a volta por cima. – espero você lá. – continuou voltando a caminhar até sua sala.

- Odeio ele... – resmungou Ed quase explodindo de raiva.

-Calma nii-san.

Ao entrarem no escritório, encotram o Major Armstrong de pé esperando por eles.

- O que deseja Major? – perguntou Riza – algo que possa resolver?

- Na verdade , meus homens estão perseguindo ishibaliano . Não é o Scar. – disse ele com seus típicos brilhinhos Pink. Era uma boa oportunidade para a "quimera" aparecer novamente. Uma chance de descobrir a identidade daquela linda garota. Sem pensar duas vezes Mustang pega seu casaco e diz:

- Deixe que agora nós iremos resolver isso, Major. Primeira-tenente Hawkeye e Segundo-Tenente Havoc, vocês vem também. Os outros fiquem e cuidem do trabalho. Isto é uma ordem! – ordenou Mustang .

-Sim senhor!

Todos bateram continência. Riza e Havoc seguiram o Coronel até a saída do QG . Desta vez, Roy iria um pouco determinado a descobrir quem era a jovem que os ajudaram no dia anterior. Mas uma coisa martelava na cabeça de Roy: o que era ela?

**BOM GENTE, ESTA AÍ MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DE "O LOBO E O FOGO"**

**EU CONTINUAREI A ESCREVER A FIC, MAS POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS,**

**QUERO SABER NO QUE ERREI PRA ME CORRIGIR NA PRÓXIMA VEZ.**

**BJS ja ne! ( até logo)**


	3. Identidade esclarecida

**Cap 3 – meu nome é : Kate Wolf**

No carro militar, Roy, Havoc e Riza estavam a caminho. O Coronel calçou sua mão direita com umas de suas luvas alquímicas. Desta vez, estava indo determinado, não iria deixar "ela" fazer praticamente todo o trabalho novamente. Também queria saber quem é ela. Não porque ele queria sair com ela, mas para saber por qual motivo ela o ajudara. Queria saber tudo.

-Chegamos Coronel...lá está ele! – gritou Havoc indicando o paradeiro do ishibaliano fugitivo. Mustang ao sair do carro, estalou os dedos provocando uma pequena explosão perto do homem, que, voou uns metros fazendo todos ficarem meio espantados pela ação repentina do coronel.

- Coronel, tenha mais cuidado quando usar suas chamas! – reclamou Hawkeye ao superior que parecia nem ligar para esse fato. Ele estava mais preocupado com um outro certo assunto.

De um dos prédios próximos, uma pessoa já um pouco conhecida para o Coronel e seus tenentes presentes estava observando tudo. "Ela" estava de volta, parece que ela mudou um pouco seu corte de cabelo. ( xD tive vontade de fazer isso ¬¬') Estava agora com uma franja um pouco parecida com a de Riza, só que maior um pouco. Cobria as laterais do rosto e sua testa, mostrando mais suas orelhas que possuía na cabeça.

Ela foi em direção ao ishibaliano inconsciente parando a sua frente e encarando Roy. Parecia o encarar com uma certa raiva, não gostou muito do que ele fez.

- Não machuque esse ishibaliano! Já não basta o sofrimento que vocês fizeram ao seu povo?! – pela primeira vez, ouvi-se sua voz. Uma voz feminina séria, firme e suave. O que fez Mustang ficar encantado. Com sua beleza e timbre de voz – ele veio de um acampamento fora da cidade procurar comida e vocês o perseguem. Isso é vergonhoso! Não é esse o trabalho de militares. – continuou ela no mesmo tom de voz decidido.

- Sim, mas não podemos... – antes de terminar, Hawkeye foi interrompida por ela.

- " Não podemos" o que? Deixá-lo andar por aí? Se for isso, eu me encarrego de leva-lo de onde veio e o que procurava. Não posso deixa-lo nas mãos sujas de cães do exercito.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse Roy com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Será que lutaria com ela? Não...não faria isso. Não estava louco. Já vira da última vez que ela era forte.

A garota no entanto juntou as duas mãos, encostou no chão fazendo um grande paredão se levantar na frente de todos. Hawkeye e Havoc se puseram em posição de ataque.

De repente, de cima do muro a jovem moça saltou indo em direção a Mustang e rasgou-lhe a luva. Por um ou dois segundos o Coronel pode olhar o olhos penetrantes dela. Olhos azuis, que lembrava o céu.

- Mas, o que... – Havoc surpreendido, não pode perceber que ela agora se encontrava atrás dele. Ela com um só golpe, fez o tenente cair no chão inconsciente mostrando sua rapidez e força que possuía.

- Segundo-tenente! – gritou Riza do outro lado que mirava na "quimera". Esta roubou a arma de Jean, deu um tiro na arma que Hawkeye segurava , tirando-lhe da mão e soltando um pequeno "ai!"

Mustang parado, se pegou só vendo tudo aquilo acontecer. Tirou do bolso sua mão calçada com outra de suas luvas espantando a garota das orbes azuis.

-Droga!

Ela deu um de seus longos saltos enquanto Roy estala seus dedos, destruindo a enorme parede.

- Meus parabéns. Nos derrotou facilmente. Sinceramente digo que estou chocado. – disse Roy com sarcasmo na voz. Estava realmente chocado de se ver derrotado facilmente , mesmo com a outra luva .

- Isso não foi nada. Este não é realmente meu dever, mas sinto prazer em proteger inocentes e entes queridos. – completou ela virando-se para o ishibaliano e o pondo em seu ombro, para assim leva-lo dali.

- Belas palavras...mas posso lhes fazer uma pergunta? – Roy mantinha um sorriso no rosto. finalmente iria saber o nome dela.

- E o que seria, Roy Mustang? – perguntou ela olhando sobre o ombro.

- Hum, sabe meu nome, quem bom... eu queria perguntar: Qual o seu nome? – perguntou calmamente, já não estava mais nervoso ou impaciente. Estava agora calmo, mas mantendo sua postura.

- Acho não tem problema você saber. – ela voltou a encará-lo, agora com um sorriso no canto da boca. Parece que ambos estavam gostando dessa brincadeirinha de "polícia e ladrão" ou coisa do tipo.- meu nome é : Kate Wolf. Até mais, Coronel.

E assim, ela com fugiu das vistas do Coronel com o pobre ishibaliano no ombro. Roy estava feliz em saber o nome dela. Feliz também por saber que ela é forte, uma ótima guerreira como posso dizer. "Kate Wolf" repetia em sua mente. Um belo nome para uma linda moça. Mas outra coisa martelava a cabeça de nosso Coronel: como será que sabe tal alquimia? Terá ela realizado Transmutação Humana? Era o que mais queria saber Roy, só que, tinha que esperar o dia que esta pergunta seja respondida.

* * *

_**tá aí mas uma capítulo de "o lobo e o fogo" **_

**_espero que estejam gostando...deixem as reviews ok?_**

**_OBS.: neste começo o drama será em cima dela, mas_**

**_depois começará o romance , o nosso principal romance na história_**

**_bjs o/_**


	4. Terrível parentesco

**CAROL: oie \o. tudo bem? espero que estejam gostando. NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS!!!**

**JUH: poisé gente. minha assistente é ótima escritora. u.u vai lá assistenteeeeeeeeeee \o\**

**CAROL: ok sensei!!! aaahhhhhh....reviews...ahhhh**

**

* * *

**

Cap 4 – Terrível parentesco

Depois do "caso do ishibaliano", o Coronel Mustang, a Primeira-tenente Hawkeye e o Segundo-tenente Havoc foram para seus apartamentos e não para o quartel. Isso porque seus expedientes já estavam no fim mesmo. Não viam porque voltar.

- Quer sua carona, Coronel? – perguntou Hawkeye. Virara rotina isso.

- Não obrigado. Meu apartamento é só umas ruas daqui. Posso ir andando mesmo. – respondeu ele para espanto dela. Ele sempre lhe pedira carona porque sempre tem preguiça de ir andando. Isso não era comum da parte dele. Bem, para ela isso era incomum.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã, Coronel. – ela bateu continência, entrou no carro militar negro e tomou o rumo de seu apartamento. Roy, no entanto, começou o trajeto de seu apartamento.

**~ no dia seguinte ~**

- Como foi as coisas ontem? – perguntou Fallman a Havoc com certo interesse.

- Aquela garota bonita apareceu lá de novo? – Breda perguntou em seguida.

- É ela apareceu novamente... Tivemos um breve confronto. – Havoc estava meio sem animo. Seus amigos o cercavam, queriam saber de tudo.

- Confronto? Por quê? - indagou Fuery

- Ah, ela não queria que prendêssemos o cara lá, aí o Coronel falou umas coisas. Ela levantou um enorme muro e partiu pra cima. – Havoc acende um cigarro, o coloca na boca inalando o ar e logo soltando com fumaça – depois ela apareceu atrás de mim e me nocauteou.

Todos caíram na risada.

- Do que vocês tão rindo, hein ?!

- Haha, perdeu pra uma mulher! – falou Breda no maior deboche.

- E fácil fácil. Hehehehe! – foi a vez de Fallman debochar agora.

- Ora seus...

Antes que Havoc pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra eles, a tenente Hawkeye entra na sala. Todos logo param de rir e voltaram no mesmo segundo a trabalhar. Riza parecia estar meio...descontente. Por isso, eles acharam melhor não irritá-la ou deixá-la impaciente. Poderiam levar um tiro.

Dez minutos depois, era o Coronel que estava chegando. Estava com a cara de sempre. Sério e impacível.

- Bom dia Coronel. – disse Hawkeye sem tirar os olhos do relatório que lia.

- Bom dia tenente. – respondeu ele sentando-se em sua cadeira. Franziu as sobrancelhas as ver a pilha de relatórios a sua frente.

- Aqui estão mais relatórios, senhor – Riza coloca sobre a mesa do Coronel mais uma pilha de relatórios.

- Essa não... – ele coça a nunca muuuuito desanimado com o grande trabalho que teria hoje.

- Olá a todos! – Ed e Al entram de repente na sala provocando um pequeno espanto aos presentes. – ah...oi Coronel. – prossegui Ed ao ver o moreno.

- Olá do Aço, deveria avisar antes entram, sabia? Sua... – Roy parou no mesmo instante ao pensar no que ia dizer. Sabia que isso não seria bom para os irmão citar o nome da mãe, por isso continuou – ...Lembrem-se de avisar na próxima.

- Tanto faz...- Ed deu de ombros. – porque tenho de ir neste desfile, hein?

- Ora, fazer escolta. Eu também terei de ir. – respondeu o moreno com pouca satisfação. – e você terá de ir de farda, do Aço.

- AH NÃO. NÃO MESMO!! VOU FICAR RIDÍCULO DE FARDA MILITAR!! – bradou Edward batendo o pé no chão como uma criança.

-Calma, nii-san! – Al conteve o irmão.

- Ordem do Führer. Vai desobedecê-lo, do Aço? – Mustang abriu um pequeno sorriso na face. Vencera a discussão.

-GRRR...

E assim Ed sai bufando de raiva com Alphonse logo atrás dele.

- EU AINDA MATO AQUELE DESGRAÇADOOOO!!!- gritou Ed assim que virou no corredor. Roy ouvira o que ele disse e soltou uma pequena risada.

********************************

Em outro prédio, pouco longe do quartel uma garota das orbes azuis observava o Coronel Mustang do alto de um prédio. Era a Kate. A jovem com quem Roy lutara dia antes. Ela estava a observá-lo pela janela do escritório. O admirava. Gostava de ficar ali, vendo-o trabalhar ou pelos menos fingir que trabalhava. Achava ele lindo. (meu comentario u.u)

- Ora ora...se não é minha priminha querida. – Kate vira seu rosto espantada com uma conhecida voz cínica.

- Raven!...ou devo dizer...Envy. – a morena agora, encarava o homúnculo parado a sua frente. Aquele não era uma hora nem lugar bom para aquilo.

-Vejo que ainda lembra-se de mim.

- E como poderia esquecer? Acha que eu esqueceria um primo meu? Pois era o que eu deveria fazer quando esse "primo" se trata de você seu monstro. O que você quer?! – estava agora em posição de ataque. Pronta para algum movimento do detestável ser a sua frente.

- Só quero brincar um pouco com você. Não posso? – o Envy conseguia ser cínico quando queria. Alías era um metamorfo, é comum da parte dele.

- Pode vir. – disse Kate determinada para a luta que iria ter neste momento. Lutar contra um homúnculo era perigoso, mas era o jeito. Não podia escapar dali neste momento. De qualquer maneira seria seguida ,então, o jeito era lutar mesmo.

* * *

**CAROL: só pra lembrar...AS REVIEWS.**

**tá aí mais um capítulo, logo tem mais . obrigada e bjs**

* * *

**vocês devem estar se perguntando porque o envy diz ser primo de kate né? **

**bom, isso eu vou explicar depois.**


	5. O confronto familiar: Envy vs Kate

**CAROL: tá aqui mais um caítulo de o lobo e o fogo. Fullmetal não me pertence e sim a Arakawa-sama. \o/**

**como nuca narrei uma luta, acho que não ficou bom, mas dei o meu melhor. **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!**

* * *

Um confronto familiar: Envy VS. Kate

-Vamos lá... quero terminar o que comecei a nove anos. – Envy estava estralando o dedos de sua mão. Parece que quer uma briguinha. Kate no entanto, já estava pronta para a ação. Ela sempre estava pronta.

-E o que você está esperando? – disse ela balançando a mão como se pedisse para ele avançar.

-Já que pediu...

Ele logo avançou pra cima dela. Veio dando um chute de direita, que logo foi bloqueado com o braço esquerdo da moça. Esta não perdeu a chance de um contra-ataque. Aproveitou a "brecha" e golpeou o Homúnculo com uma joelhada em seu estômago fazendo este agonizar por uns segundos.

-To vendo que vai ser difícil...melhorou em? –

-Anos de prática... Alias, dessa vez eu irei matá-lo.

Kate correu em direção a ele, deu-lhe um soco no rosto seguido de uma rasteira. Ele em um movimento rápido, colocou a mão no chão, girou seu corpo e chutou de dianteira. Ela voou uns metros, parando no prédio ao lado. Ela levantou-se e, sem perceber, Envy estava no ar em cima dela preparado para um ataque. Ela desviou e deu outro ataque. Ele claro, desviou. Começou então, aquela briga estilo Dragon Ball. Cada um desviando o soco do outro. Até que pararam e encaram-se um o outro ofegantes.

- É um oponente a altura. – começou ela.

-Digo mesmo...fazia tempo que não lutava pra valer. Hehe

Novamente começaram a briga. Desta vez corriam simultaneamente em direções opostas. Isso acabou com um soco contra o outro, uma mão tocando a outra em forma de punho. Era uma luta de igual pra igual. Envy percebe no chão, uma barra de ferro cortada. Umas das pontas era pontiaguda o suficiente para atravessar o corpo humano. Ele por sua vez, pegou a barra e lançou contra ela.

- UGH !!! – ela que não teve tempo de desviar, sentiu a ponta afiada perfura seu ombro esquerdo provocando muita dor e fazendo sangrar bastante.

- Doeu? Sinto muito...foi sem querer...querendo. – o detestável ser, solta uma pequena risada malvada. Gostava de fazer os outros sentirem dor e fazer o mal absoluto.

- Que nada...só me fez cócegas... AAARGHH!!! – ela tira o metal de seu ombro em uma só puxada espirrando sangue para frente. Seu braço sangrava. Precisava estancar o sangue. Foi o que fez. Rasgou um pouco de sua pequena saia e amarrou em seu ombro para que parasse de sangrar.

-Você é durona.

-Ainda não viu nada...

Mas uma vez, só que ferida, ela avança contra Envy dando-lhe um chute com toda sua força fazendo ele voar para longe.

"_Preciso sair daqui...com o braço assim, não poderei continuar."_

E ela se pôs a correr. Preferiu fugir, pois se continuasse, seria morta.

Fugiu um pouco, mas nada adiantou. Ele já estava atrás dela, a perseguindo.

"_Droga! Não adianta! Se eu fugir mais, ele irá me perseguir! Como sou tolaaaa!!!"_

_"E é mesmo..."_

_"Cala a boca meu outro eu"_

Kate parou em cima agora de um prédio mais baixo de onde estava. Voltou a encarar as orbes roxeas do rapaz. Não podia mais fugir.

Novamente avançou. Seu braço ferido, mole para trás enquanto corria e o outro em forma de punho.

Envy esboçou um grande sorriso e começou a mudar de aparência como fazia. Kate ao ver em que ele se transformara, parou o soco com centímetros de distancia do rosto do Homúculo.

- Vejo que esta pessoa você não tem coragem de bater, não é? – ele fala com a imagem e a voz igual a do Coronel Roy Mustang. Ele sempre tinha uma carta na manga.

-Seu...desgraçado... – ela disse abaixando o punho e ficando vulnerável.

- E será esta mesma pessoa que irá acabar com sua vidaaa!!!

Envy dá uma belo e forte soco bem no meio do abdômen de Kate. Ela cuspiu sangue pela boca por causa do golpe. Também a vez ser jogada para trás ficando deitada no chão com a mão na barriga como se diminuísse a dor.

- Agora...FATALITY! – ele ainda permanecia na forma de Roy.

Quando Envy ia dar o golpe de misericórdia. Kate esforça seu braço ferido a levantar e juntar as duas mãos , encostar no chão e finalmente transmutar uma espada. Isso não passou despercebido pelo Homúnculo que recuou um passo.

-Interessante... acaba de se mostrar valiosa para nós. – ele falava voltando forma normal. Enquanto ela se encontrava de joelhos apontando a espada para ele.

-Como? Valiosa? Para vocês? – perguntava confusa se entender o que dizia.

- Agora não poderei matá-la...é uma pena.

Ele deu um "tchauzinho" com a mão e desapareceu da vista dela, deixando-a seriamente ferida. Ela deixou cair a espada de sua mão e desmaiou. Perdera muito sangue.

**~ NA SALA DO CORONEL~**

-Ahh! Muito relatório para assinar! – reclamava alto o Coronel Mustang. Estava cansado de tanta coisa para fazer e além de ter sua mão dolorida.

-Não adianta reclamar. Quem mando deixa essa pilha de relatório para hoje? – falava Riza com sua voz calma e sem tirar os olhos do relatório que lia em suas mãos.

-Veja o lado bom Coronel...só falta duas horas para acabar nossos expedientes. – Havoc estava um pouco feliz por arranjar uma nova namorada. Esta era diferente. Não se jogava aos pés de Mustang. Roxany Brigde era o nome do par de Havoc.

-Só né?

**~ CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS~**

**-**Alguém viu minhas luvas? – perguntava Mustang revirando a sala.

- Em sua mesa na segunda gaveta. – respondeu Hawkeye apontando para a mesa do superior.

- Eu sabia disso...só estava testando vocês.

-Sei...

**~ UMA HORA E CINQUENTA E CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS~**

- Acabou!! Podemos ir pra budega do Carlinhos beber, aeee! – vibrava Breda.

- Coronel, vai querer ir pro bar hoje? É sexta, vai? – perguntava o tenente Havoc parado na porta a espera da resposta.

-Não obrigado. – respondeu .

- OK. – Havoc então, sai fechando a porta deixando apenas Roy e Riza.

- Vai quere sua carona hoje, Coronel?

-Ah, tenente...quero sim.

-Então vamos então. Preciso dar comida para o Hayate.

Mustang confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu a Primeira-tenente até o carro militar.

Entraram no veículo e saíram do quartel. Dessa vez ele não dispensou a carona.

-Tenente, amanha é o desfile. Você e o tenente Havoc irão escoltar o local.

-Sim senhor.

-Temos procurar um farda para o Edwa...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, viu uma garota andando pela rua sóbria daquela noite.

Ele estava reconhecendo aquela pessoa. Uma que descobrira o nome a um tempo.

-Pare o carro, tenente. – pediu ele. Ela logo parou o veículo. Pegou a arma e desceu do carro junto ao superior.

-Kate Wolf? – perguntou Mustang . A garota logo se virou ao ouvir seu era mesmo. Toda machucada.

-O que aconteceu para você ficar neste estado? – perguntou novamente Mustang a moça das orbes azuis.

-Isso é coisa minha... Não... Te interessa saber. – respondeu ela com uma voz meio fraca.

A tenente Hawkeye apontou sua arma em direção a cabeça de Kate.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já não é mais coisa minha!!!

-Pode ir falando. – disse Riza com uma voz ameaçadora.

- Fui atacada pelo Envy. Pronto, feliz?

-Por um homúnculo?

-E quem mais seria? O papai Noel? – Kate também sabia ser sarcástica quando queria.

-Mais por qual motivo? – Mustang voltou a perguntar.

- Isso não poderei lhe dizer agora. Se me der licença, tenho curativos a fazer.

-Tudo bem. Ainda lhe cobrarei uma explicação, certo? – Roy deu um risinho de canto de boca. Já falava com ela como se fosse uma antiga conhecida.

-Obrigada. Até.

Quando Kate ia pegar impulso sentiu um forte dor no ombro.

-UGH! – gemeu de dor. Mustang fez logo uma pequena cara de preocupação.

-Você está bem? – Hawkeye quem perguntou.

-Ótima.

Agora ela deu rápido aquele seu salto longo e alto. De cima do prédio ela encarou Roy por alguns segundos e logo se foi.

-Adorável ela, não é?

-Ah, Coronel...até pra mim você já disse isso. Vamos.

-Hunf...não é pra todas não, viu? – resmungou.

Entraram no carro e voltaram a seguir o rumo em que estavam. O apartamento de Roy.

Chegando lá, o Coronel desceu do carro, fechou a porta e abaixou-se para que ficasse na altura da janela.

- Até amanha, tenente.

- Até Coronel. Boa noite.

E assim ela deu a partida no carro e foi embora.

Mustang abriu a porta de seu apartamento, tirou a jaqueta pesada da farda, foi para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Onde logo caiu no sono.

* * *

**CAROL: Roy já ta querendo ser amigo de kate, Riza ficara um pouco incomodata mas ela logo mudará de ideia**

**isso só futuramente.....chega de spoilers... espero que tenham gostado.**

**bjs e por favor...DEIXEM REVIEWS**


	6. O desfile

**CAROL: ta ai o cap. demorei a lançar pq tinha coisas a estudar.**

**não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**qualquer um pode deixar, mesmo quem nao seja cadastrado.**

**CAP 06 – O desfile**

Era 7:00 da manha. Roy acorda, olha o relógio e decide ficar na cama mais uns minutinhos. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o horário, já que seu turno começava as 8:00. Ainda tinha uma hora. Bastante tempo...

Quarenta minutos depois, Mustang acorda olhando novamento para o relógio que estava na escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama. Em um pulo, ele se levanta da cama, foi pro banheiro e tomou um rápido banho de água fria. Ao sair do banho, vestiu a farda foi na cozinha pegar uma torrada e sair para seu trabalho. Estava quase atrasado.

**~~ 17 minutos depois ~~**

Lá estava o Coronel Mustang correndo pelos corredores do QG para chegar em seu escritório bem na hora certa.

- É! Cheguei no meu horário! – vibrou ao entrar em sua sala e se deparar com a tenente Hawkeye e os outros já em seus devidos trabalhos. Ele queria chegar cedo para poder não ter nada mais o que fazer depois do desfile.

- Não. Você está 2 minutos atrasado, Coronel – disse ela apontado para o relógio na parede.

- Por que você tem que ser tão pontual? – resmungou sentando-se em sua cadeira. Odiava quando ela fazia isso. Mas... pra que ser tão pontual?

- É de minha natureza.

- Tenente Havoc.

- Sim , Coronel.

- Mande chamar o do Aço aqui na minha sala. Quero falar com ele.

O tenente logo saiu da sala. Mustang logo começou a trabalhar. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

**~~ 5 minutos depois ~~**

- O que cê quer comigo, hein? – disse Edward adentrando na sala junto ao seu irmão mais novo.

- Sabe que dia é hoje, do Aço? – perguntou Mustang com a cabeça apoiada sobre as duas mãos no queixo. Ed demorou para adivinhar o que era.

- Não me diga que...

- Sim, hoje é o desfile. E **você **terá que usar farda, ok? – do nada, Roy tira uma farda militar pequena de sua gaveta. Desde quando ele tinha aquela farda ali?

- Nem vem que não tem! Não vou usar essa farda militar nem amarrado!

Dez minutos depois, Edward estava amarrado numa cadeira vestindo a farda militar que Mustang agora pouco tinha em mãos.

- Até que você ficou bem nessa roupa sabia. – o Coronel estava se segurando para não cair na gargalhada. O loiro estava um pouco... engraçado naquela roupa.

- É nii-san. Você ta ótimo! – Al estava quase rindo.

- Traidor...

- Bom... quero que você esteja no centro da cidade as 4:00 entendeu? E nem pense em tirar a farda. – falou Roy com um tom autoritário.

- Alphonse, você poderia vigiá-lo enquanto isso? Para ele não tirar, sabe.

- Sim, senhorita Hawkeye.

Edward logo é desamarrado pelo irmão. Os dois saem do escritório. Ed estava bufando de raiva.

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho. – disse Riza segurando uma arma.

- Sim senhora!

Todos voltaram a trabalhar. Mas eles não sabiam que, em cima do prédio militar, havia uma pessoa ouvindo tudo. Sim, era a Kate. Ela havia escutado tudo. Também estava com o ombro e o braço esquerdo enfaixado pelo ferimento sofrido na noite anterior.

Ela estava pensando o porque de seu primo Envy ter tido que era " valiosa para nós". Porque será que ele havia dito isso? Por que ela era valiosa? Em que? Isso era um mistério para ela...

**~~ 5 horas mais tarde~~**

Mustang estava espichado sobre sua cadeira. Havia terminado o trabalho do dia. Era MUITO cansativo assinar relatórios e doloroso para sua mão. Mas alguém tinha que fazer.

Ao olhar para o relógio preso na parede, ele se levanta e se despreguiça um pouco, vai para o meio da sala e diz:

- Comecem e se preparar. O desfile é daqui à uma hora.

- Coronel, aqui está sua farda de ocasiões especiais. – Riza entrega a Roy sua outra farda militar que era usada para festas ou enterros.

- E AIIII NEGADAAAAA!!!!!! – Hughes entra completamente energético na sala. Todos se assustam pelo fato dele entrar de uma vez e gritando.

- Ah, Hughes. Onde você estava esses dias? – perguntou Mustang terminando de vestir a parte de cima da roupa. Já estava acostumado com a atitude do amigo.

- É que eu tava em outra cidade. Tinha uma investigação a fazer, sabe...

- Sei... Como está a Gracia e a Elisia?

- Ótimas colega, falando nisso... você quer ver a fotos da Elisia comendo papinha? Quer? – Hughes tira do bolso da calça, milhares de fotos da filha. Era assustador a quantidade.

- Não o-obrigado... alguém viu o meu gel? – perguntou Mustang enquanto procurava pelo produto.

- Aquele potinho transparente em cima de sua mesa? Não vi não. – respondeu Maes. Todos tinham uma gota na cabeça.

Roy vai até sua mesa pega o gel e passa nos cabelos, deixando-os para trás. Ele estava ótimo e... "Lindo" pensou Kate olhando no cantinho da janela. Ela havia transmutado um pequeno chão do lado da janela para que pudesse ver o que acontecia.

- Coronel, estamos prontos para ir. – disse a primeira-tenente hawkeye vestindo uma roupa de sniper. Ela ia ficar em algum prédio vigiando o desfile em uma janela com sua snipe.

- Vocês vão pro desfile é?

- Sim Hughes. Você não vai?

- Não Roy. Prefiro ficar em casa com minha **esposa** e filha. – ele foi bem sutil ao pronunciar a palavra esposa.

- Hunf... até então.

- Até.

- Vamos! – ordenou Roy.

Logo todos saíram da sala.

Kate que estava em cima do prédio militar, viu Roy e seus tenentes saindo pela porta da frente do QG. Eles entraram em dois carros. Havoc, Roy e Breda em um e Riza, Fallman e Fuery em outro. Logo deram a partida nos carros para o desfile. Kate apenas os seguiu correndo pelos prédios.

Ao chegar lá, Ed e Al estão esperando o Coronel e os outros no lugar onde lhe foi indicado.

Roy desce do carro junto com os outros. Riza e os outros dois tenentes vão para um prédio do lado.

- Pra onde eles estão indo? – perguntou Alphonse ao vê-los entrando no prédio.

- Eles irão fazer a escolta lá de cima. Numa janela do prédio. – respondeu Roy.

- E nós iremos ficar aqui em baixo. – completou Havoc.

- Pra que isso tudo? – foi a vez do Elric mais velho perguntar.

- Uma ordem do Führer.

- Vamos. Você irão me acompanhar por trás. Alphonse irá segurar a bandeira do Exército e você Ed, ao lado dele. – indicava o Coronel com um brilhinho perto de seu rosto.

Dez minutos depois. Todos os militares se encontravam desfilando na avenida principal. O Coronel Roy Mustang se encontrava a frente de todos. Era o terceiro com cargo mais importante depois do Führer e do General Hakuro que estavam em um carro logo a frente.

- Belo desfile... – Kate não estava muito impressionada com o evento. Apesar de ser o primeiro de sua vida.

Estava em cima de um prédio vendo tudo acontecer. Roy guiando os militares, os irmão Elric e o resto, até que sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali.

- Olá tenente Hawkeye. Pensei que fossem fazer a escolta em uma janela do prédio. – começou Kate sem olhar para trás.

- Mudamos os planos... O que faz aqui? – Riza falava em um tom calmo. Havoc e Fuery estavam com suas armas apontadas para a garota a frente deles.

- O mesmo que vocês... e por favor abaixem essas armas.

Os tenentes olharam para Hawkeye . Esta confirmou com a cabeça. Eles logos abaixaram as armas.

- Por que? – perguntou Riza.

- Isso não poderei dizer-lhes.

- Então esta nos ajudando. – disse Havoc

- Sim... e não perguntem porque que não vou responder.

- Por que estava vigiando pela janela? – perguntou Riza arqueando a sobrancelha. Como ela havia percebido?

- Como você...

Kate se virou perguntar mas viu que a Tenente apontava para sua cabeça.

- Suas orelhinhas lhe entregaram.

- Tenho que me lembrar deste detalhe da próxima vez... – murmurou Kate para si mesma com uma gota da cabeça.

- Quem é aquele gordo e um cara esquisito acenando feliz pra cá? – perguntou Fallman apontando para o prédio do outro lado da rua.

Kate se vira para ver quem era e fica um pouco nervosa ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Gluttony e Envy! – bradou fechando o punho.

- Aqueles homunculus? – perguntou Riza.

- Infelizmente sim. Você tem como avisar o Coronel sobre isso? – perguntou Kate indo para ponta do prédio. Ia ter uma briguinha logo com os "amiguinhos".

- Sim. Pelo comunicador. – respondeu a loira.

- Avise sobre eles e que o desfile acabou. – ela salta em direção ao prédio. Que era longe dali.

- Os irmãos Elric também?! – Perguntou gritando o tenente Havoc.

- Sim !!- gritou Kate.

Mustang que desfilava percebeu o comunicador em seu ouvido. Apertou o botãozinho e se pos a ouvir.

_- Coronel, os Homunculus estão no prédio ao seu lado direito. _– falou Riza do outro lado da linha.

- Como?!

_- Sim. Kate Wolf estava aqui agora pouco. Ela está indo lutar contra o inimigo._

- E onde ela está?

_- Ela deve estar praticamente voando em cima do senhor._

Roy logo olha para cima. Sim. Ela estava praticamente voando. Indo em direção ao prédio do lado. Parecia que iria atacar alguma coisa, já que estava em posição de ataque no ar.

Ele não podia para o desfile ali e agora do nada. Tinha que espera alguma coisa para isso. E tinha...

Logo Kate cai no meio de todos provocando um buraco no chão. Os homúnculos descem junto para onde todos os militares estão.

-Ai...essa doeu. – gemeu de dor ela. Todos estavam fazendo uma rodinha e volta dela inclusive Roy e os irmãos. Ela então se levanta e sai do enorme buraco. Todos os militares tinham suas arma apontadas para ela e os homúnculos.

- O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Roy de longe. Ele sabia que ela escutaria com sua audição aguçada. Ela responde apontando para os inimigos não humanos.

- Olha o que você vez, priminha. – disse Envy cínicamente.

- Priminha? – perguntou Roy encarando-a confuso.

- Explico isso depois.

Ela junta as duas mãos encostando no chão. De repente uma enorme parede se levanta deixando apenas Kate, Roy , Ed, Al e os homúnculos de um lado. Os outros ficaram do outro lado para que não atrapalhassem.

- Quem é ela Mustang? – perguntou Edward olhando com a garota que acabara de transmutar igual como ele e o irmão fazem.

- Eu me chamo Kate Wolf. Não se preocupe...estou do lado de vocês.

Então a luta começa. Roy estala os dedos provocando uma pequena explosão perto do inimigo. Kate entendeu a jogada e correu na direção do inimigo.

Envy que tentava tirar a fumaça recebe um belo soco no rosto dado por Kate que acabara de sair do nada naquela fumaça. Que logo desaparece.

- Sua...

Ele contra ataca com um chute. Mas ela desvia dando mortais para trás parando ao lado de Mustang.

Ed transmuta uma lança do chão e lança contra o Gula acertando-o. Alias ele nunca desvia mesmo...

- Agora é minha vez no ataque. – falou o homúnculo magrelo.

Quando ele ia partir pra cima...

**- O que está havendo aqui?**

Todos olham para a direção da tal voz. Adivinhem quem é... ninguém menos que o Führer. Este se encontrava encarando Envy como se dissesse " sai logo daqui idiota".

- Um presente pra você, Mustang! – gritou o Homúnculo atirando a lança de Ed contra o Coronel. Kate ao ver isso, empurra com seu corpo, o moreno para chão. Os dois param no chão, Kate em cima de Roy. Seus rostos estavam centímetros longe do outro.

- Essa não...sua farda está suja...de...sangue... – disse ela com voz fraca. A lança havia pegue suas costas de raspão, e como ela estava em cima dele, sujou a farda com seu sangue. E por fim, ela desmaia sobre o Coronel. Sua cabeça estava sobre o peitoral do moreno.

- Eles se foram. – Ed falou se aproximando de Mustang que estava com kate nos braços.

- Coronel, temos que leva-la para algum lugar isolado. – disse a primeira-tenente de pé do lado de Roy junto com os outros tenentes.

- E para onde levaríamos ela?

- Tem uma fábrica abandonada aqui perto, podemos leva-la para lá. – informou Fallman.

- E o ferimento dela? – perguntou Alphonse indicando ao corte na costas da moça.

- Eu cuido disso. Tenente Breda, vá comprar curativos. – ordenou Hawkeye.

- Sim senhora.

E logo todos caminharam em direção ao local para cuidar de Kate. Quando ela acordasse, teria perguntas a responder. Seu passado a contar.

* * *

**CAROL: Fim do capítulo!!!!!!!!\o/**

**próximo capítulo: Triste passado.**

**e para quem estar confuso pelo parentesco de Kate com Envy**

**esta próximo cap isso será esclarecido.**

**bjs \o e deixem reviews**

* * *


	7. Um triste passado lúbrube

** GENTE, DEMOROU MUITO, MUITO MESMO MAS TA AÍ A NOVO CAPÍTULO. LONGO E CHEIO DE EMOÇÕES DO PASSADO DE KATE WOLF.**

**COMO VOCÊS QUE ESPERAVAM PARA SABER O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA.**

**BJS DA ESCRITORA E APROVEITEM.**

* * *

Kate abriu seus olhos, visão estava um pouco embaçada mas ia ficando mais nítida até perceber que estava rodeada de subordinados do Mustang. Percebeu também que estava em um lugar estranho, fechado e com pouca luz.

Após estar finalmente acordada procurou sentar-se devagar mas sentiu uma forte dor em suas costas e lembrou-se que a lança lhe pegou de raspão as costas.

- Não se esforçe demais. O ferimento pode abrir. - disse uma voz feminina ao seu lado, virou a cabeça e viu que era a tenente Hawkeye.

- Onde estou? - perguntou kate observando o local ao seu redor. Tinha muitas máquinas velhas e enferrujadas e algumas esteiras. Era um local muito empoerado e sujo.

- Estamos em uma velha fábrica desativa da central. - a voz de Mustang vinha de trás da moça, ele caminhava até ela com um feição séria e fria. Estava apenas com sua camisa social branca, já que sua jaqueta militar estava suja de sangue.

A jovem tentou ficar de pé, mas foi detida pela mão de Havoc em seu ombro.

- Porque me trouxeram até aqui?

- Queremos que você esclareca umas coisas: o que você é? Como assim o você é prima do homunculo?E...

- Como você sabe usar alquimia sem círculo de transmustação? - completou Edward. Isso era o que mais interessava os dois irmãos, o resto era com o Coronel... que alias, não gostou de ter tido sua frase completada pelo Ed.

- Podem esquecer, não vou falar nada...

Ouviu-se o gatilho de arma ser apertado. Riza tinha em mira, a cabeça de kate. Esta revirou os olhos e concordou em falar.

- A história é longa... - disse sem animo.

Roy pegou uma cadeira, colocou-a de frente para ela e por fim se sentou. Ed por outro lado, transmutou um trono pra si e também sentou-se para ouvir a história.

- Temos temo suficiente para ouvi-a. - disse sério o Coronel.

Kate suspirou.

- Pra começo, não sou humana, sou uma loba. E também não fiz transmutação humana como os dois irmão devem estar pensando.

- Então como...

- Calma, vou explicar tudo.

" Tudo começou quando eu era apenas um filhote de lobo. Uma loba de pêlos castanhos escuros. Uma raridade de minha espécie.

Morava com meu dono e sua filha que me encontraram abandonada nas gélidas florestas do norte de amestris. Eles me acolheram e cuidaram como se eu fosse da família. Me tratavam como filha e como irmã.

Éramos felizes, uma linda família feliz, nunca me senti tão feliz como naquela época... Era como um conto de fadas..."

Kate contava seu passado com sua antiga família, lembrando os fatos como se fosse recente. Lembrava com olhos tristes olhando o nada.

Todos estavam atentos ouvindo tudo.

- Qual era o nome deles? - perguntou de repente Alphonse para distração de kate.

- Ele se chamava John e ela Clarice. - respondeu, mas a imagem dos dois assombrou sua mente e teve que segurar uma lágrima que queria sair e logo continuou a contar.

" Essa feliciadade foi quebrada quando uma doença atacou nossa cidade. Pneumonia era o nome. Uma doença que matou mais da metade de pessoas da nossa pequena cidade.

Logo atacou Clarice. Foi aí que tudo virou um pesadelo. Clarice ficou muito doente, não havia remédios contra esta terrível doença. No fim ela acabou morrendo aos 17 anos de idade para desespero de John.

Fiquei triste. Não corria mais, não pulava. Eu apenas uivava toda noite por sua morte...

Mas um dia, John começou a estudar desesperadamente alquimia. Queria reviver a filha custe o que custar e eu apenas observava, não podia fazer nada...afinal, eu não passava apenas de uma loba. Um animal.

Quando em um dia de tempestade e ventania, foi o dia que mudou minha vida. Foi o dia em que ele tentou transmutar Clarice...

Ele desenhava as linhas no chão como um louco maníaco, falava coisas que eu não entendia. O pior de tudo foi quando ele desenterrou o esqueleto de Clarice e colocou no centro daqueles símbolos. Sentia medo, porque tinha um mal prensentimento e me encolhi debaixo da mesa. Então ele começou o procedimento..."

Kate deu uma breve pausa. Seria talvez essa parte que ela não gostaria de lembrar... mas tinha.

Todos ao seu redor a olhavam com uma certa pena. Até mesmo Roy que até pouco estava sério e completamente com olhar frio.

Ed segurava seu automail com força. Provavelmente porque ele se lembraria do dia que ele e Al também tentaram reviver a mãe.

Depois dessa pausa ela continuou a contar.

" Quando ele começou, raios começaram a iluminar o quarto... mas depois de um tempo, mudaram de cor. Uma cor negra e outra aroxeada e...e...ele... começou a desaperecer.

Eu, no instinto de ajudar, corri para sua direção mas... assim que toquei nos símbolos e me vi de frente aquele enorme portão que se abriu e entrei.

Um monte de informações começou a entrar em minha cabeça. Parecia que ia explodir. Aprendi tudo, tudo que precisava para viver e lutar.

Quando sai do portão me deparei com um ser estranho e me disse:

- Você, sua vira-lata, por descuido, entrou no meu portão. Como ousa?

Rosnei perguntando quem era. Ele pareceu me compreender.

- Quem sou? Hahahahaha! Eu sou tudo. Sou o universo. A terra. O Deus... A verdade ... e também sou você. - riu ele pra mim de forma maliciosa e estranha.

Eu estava assustada. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Me encolhi de medo. Medo daquele estranho ser.

- Não é necessário ter medo... eu apenas cobro o que me é direito. Cobro para entrarem no meu portão...E agora _você_ pagará o preço.

Após ele terminar a frase, eu já não tinha forma de um lobo. Tinha a forma de uma criança. Uma pequena menininha...

- Transformei-a numa garota. Uma garota meio humana, meio loba, Hahahahahaha! Mas deixei partes de sua antiga forma... Deixei essas orelhas de lobo e essa cauda de lobo porque seu pagamento e o sofrimento por ser diferente, por ser uma "aberração" como dizem os humanos, não é? Você não poderá ter vínculos com humanos! Sabe por quê? PORQUE VOCÊ É DIFERENTE!!! E vai morrer assim...Huhu...Hahahahaha...

E assim foi como o vi pela ultima vez. Rindo maléficamente da minha desgraça. Essa aberração que me tornei."

- Que história...triste. - disse Hawkeye - você sofreu muito.

- É, mas isso não e tudo. Você não explicou porque é prima do tal Envy. - disse Roy impacível como sempre era.

- Depois disso fui morar com a irmã de John que eu considerava tia e para ela, eu era sua sobrinha.

- E ela tinha um filho... - intrometeu-se o tenente Breda.

- Sim, o nome dele era Raven, filho dela, meu "primo".

" Era um rapaz docil. Ele nunca me achou uma aberração. Na verdade estava feliz por ter eu morando com eles porque eu podia brincar com ele, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu não tinha muito animo para brincadeiras. Ele entendeu isso.

Um dia , ele viajou para cá, na central... e quando voltou, estava estranho. Diferente, com uma roupa estranha. Ele havia se tornado um homunculo.

No dia seguinte que voltou, ele matou a propria mãe e depois tentou me matar, só que não conseguiu porque eu consegui escapar.

Depois desse dia, vivi sozinha, sem ninguem... apenas eu. Então vim pra central e aqui fiquei."

- Isso explica tudo. - disse Roy espreguiçando-se na cadeira. - mas porque apareceu só agora?

- Porque eu estava treinando, me fortalecendo pra acabar com os homunculos e ele.

- Então você está nos ajudando? - perguntou Havoc.

- Sim. - respondeu com um sorriso.

O Coronel olhou por uma das janelas quebradas da fábrica e viu que estava anoitecendo.

- Temos que ir, logo vai anoitecer. E se ficarmos muito na ausência, irão estranhar que estamos com você. - disse por fim.

- Vamos deixar o Segundo-Tenente Havoc vigiando você. - informou Riza.

- Não preciso de um guarda-costa. - kate vez cara feia. Pra que um segurança?

- Você nessas condições não ia conseguir lutar sozinha, ia?

Dessa vez Roy a irritou que ela fechou o punho, mas se conteve e teve que consetir ter o Havoc como " segurança"

- E também é uma garantia de que você não vai escapar. - completou sorrindo ironicamente.

E depois a fábrica ficou um silêncio. Estava só ela e o Havoc que com certeza pretendia alguma coisa.

- " Se ele tentar alguma coisa, não vou responsabilizar por meus hábitos de proteção contra tarados." - pensou ela.

E assim ficou. Tudo agora estava esclarecido. O que vinha agora, só Deus sabe dizer.


End file.
